


All My Years

by LittlePageAndBird



Series: Stardust, Honey, Hope - Darillium Snapshots [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Darillium, F/M, Fluff, I mean what did you expect, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePageAndBird/pseuds/LittlePageAndBird
Summary: The Doctor and River ring in their first New Year on Darillium.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is tiny, but I had to do a little something. Hope you enjoy it x

“I’ve never really celebrated New Year before.”

The two of them stood at each other’s side in cosy silence, elbows resting on the balcony railings. The silhouette of the Towers stood against the stars, ready to be lit up any moment by Darillium’s annual fireworks display – another tradition carried here by the human tourists. They’d heard it was spectacular.

“Me neither,” River answered her husband quietly, drawing his velvet jacket tighter around her shoulders.

“Not even with your parents?”

She wrinkled her nose. “Nah… it didn’t really seem appropriate to mark the passing of time with them, given that I never met them in the right order.”

He watched her pick at a loose bit of paint on the balcony railing. “You should have come to me.”

“And watch you attempt to hide the fact that we were always celebrating completely different years, decades apart? Or have it become tradition between us, only to have you turn up one day with sandshoes and ridiculous hair and ask me why on earth we would ever spend New Year together?”

He swallowed, fingers ghosting over her curls. “River…”

“Sorry.”

“Me too. But, hey; we got here in the end.” He found her hand and clasped it in his, squeezing her fingers as the first fireworks soared up from the foot of the Towers and over their heads.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” River breathed. “How something that was made to be so destructive can be that spectacular. It’s the greatest form of beauty, don’t you think? The kind that’s made of chaos; the kind that could give you hell…”

_What’s she like? Attractive, I assume._

_Hell… in high heels._

“…But just makes you happy,” he continued in a whisper that almost became lost over the shrieks above their heads. River hummed distractedly, emerald eyes dancing with the light of the fireworks, and he tore his gaze away from her in defeat to become lost among the colour-streaked inky sky.

_Am I the woman who marries you, or the woman who murders you?_

_There you go, River Song. Melody Pond. You’re the woman who married me._

“Mm… even if it means almost tearing the skies apart,” she murmured back.

_More than every living thing in the Universe?_

_Yes._

He felt her warmth next to him, the softness of her hand in his; all bound up in the strands of time and woven through the stars, his beautiful bespoken wife who he found far more pleasure in gazing at than the extravagant display in the night sky.

“One minute to go!” someone called in the restaurant. His wife snuggled closer to him.

“I hope… I hope this is a new beginning. Well, I suppose we never really had a beginning, did we, not a shared one… I mean,” River sucked in a deep breath, “I’d like this to be the first of many shared firsts for us, here. If you’ll have me,” she added reservedly, words directed at the illuminated Towers.

“For all my years.”

She turned to him at his whisper, and he waited for her little smile to upturn her lips before he captured them with his, just like he had as the sun was setting. His hands swept up to cradle her jaw as she arched into him, marvelling at her, at the past week and the past millennium and _twenty-four years_.

“Three, two, one…!”

The chorus of drunken cheers was dying down by the time they broke apart, flushed and giddy, cold noses brushing together.

“Happy New Year,” the Doctor breathed against her lips, swaying her gently in his arms. The words had scarcely left his lips when she was kissing him again, arms draped around his neck and fingers threading tightly through his silvery hair.

Her smile was like sunbeams. “Happy New Year, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year folks! Hope it treats you well xxx


End file.
